Disk rolls are used, for example, for conveying a glass plate descending from a melting furnace or for conveying a metal plate, e.g., a stainless-steel plate, heated in an annealing furnace. A disk roll is built in the following manner. Ring-shaped disks containing inorganic fibers and an inorganic filler are fitted by insertion onto a metallic shaft serving as a rotating shaft. Thus, a roll-form stack is obtained. The whole stack is pressed through flanges disposed respectively on both ends, and the disks in this slightly compressed state are fastened with nuts. In the disk roll thus obtained, the peripheral surface of the disks functions as a conveying surface (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-299980    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2004-269281